Gloria
by Dizzydarkness
Summary: When Toni saves a hardly helpless teenage girl from the clutches of the ruthless Vincenzo, will she crack the outer shell of Toni's cold, cold heart? Rated M for language and some adult themes.


Toni stood numbly by the water near the Portland docks. Ships carrying multi-colored shipment boxes were scattered everywhere, drifting lazily as they lay anchored to the ocean floor. The strike was over. Salvatore had continued to push until he couldn't anymore, and he got the union to do it his way.

Toni's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" He answered, distracted.

"Hey Toni! Didn't your ma teach you phone manners?" It was Vincenzo, his voice penetrating through the earpiece and into Toni's cranium.

"What is it, Vincenzo?"

"I have another favor to ask you…"

"Listen, asshole. I've had enough of your fucking petty demands. I told you I don't wanna do you no more fuckin' favors!" Tony turned away from the water and began to walk towards the exit.

"Calm the fuck down, Cipriani. This is important. Straight from Salvatore."

"Why didn't he just call me himself?" Toni's face grew red from anger.

"I guess he's busy, god-damn it! Drag your ass down here before I send someone to drag it!" There was a frustrated click from the other side of the line. Toni flipped his cell closed in a rage and grabbed a nearby pickup truck.

* * *

Vincenzo's office in Atlantic Quays was homely, and proved to be a nightmare every time Toni had to come near it. The guy who resided in this place was the most crooked bastard Toni had ever had to deal with in the Leone family. Vincenzo even made the Sindaccos seem merciful.

Toni knocked on the large metal door, and entered when he heard a shout come from within. Vincenzo was seated at his desk, enveloped by a gargantuan leather chair that just made him seem less significant than he already was. "Toni," he said as he rose and walked around his wooden desk. "Thanks for making it."

"Cut the small talk. What is it you want with me?" Toni stared at the picture frames around his room.

"Just wait. Have patience. I'd like to introduce you to someone— GLORIA! Get your ass out here!" Vincenzo turned to a back door in the office.

"Fuck off, bastard!" A wary female's voice came drifting from the back.

"Excuse me, Toni. I'll be right back." Vincenzo made his way to where the voice had come from. "Bitch! When I tell you to do something, you do it! No questions asked! Now get the fuck out there!" Toni squinted as he stood listening to the angry conversation.

"Just leave me alone! I don't wanna—Vincenzo, you bastard, get your hands off me!" Vincenzo came in dragging a young girl by her hair. She flailed but couldn't break free of his grasp.

"Toni, this is Gloria. Gloria, this is Toni. I picked this one up on the streets. She was all alone, and I rescued her!" Vincenzo stared longingly at Gloria.

"Rescued—my ass!" She pushed against the small of Vincenzo's back and was able to break free. She backed against the wall, massaging her scalp.

"You're a kidnapper now, Vincenzo?" Toni asked as he eyeballed Gloria.

"Nah, that's not my style, you see… She may be young, but she's capable…"

"So you're a kidnapper _and_ a child molester? That's sick, Vincenzo. Even by your standards." Toni turned away and added, "What was it that you wanted me to do?"

"I got a car full of SPANK up in Harwood that I want you to get for me." Vincenzo sat back down at his desk and placed his feet up by his gold plaque.

"What the hell's SPANK?" Toni asked.

"It's some new shit. Bound to be a hit in another year or so. I figured I'd cut myself a nice slice of the pie now before the demand skyrockets, you know?" Vincenzo was blissfully spinning around in his chair.

"Sure, whatever. I'll be back in a few." Toni turned to the exit.

"Wait, Toni. There might be a watch on the car… Just make yourself scarce."

"Yeah, scarce. Whatever." Toni gladly walked out of the office.

After an hour, Toni returned in a blue convertible. That's just like Vincenzo. Get the drugs… in style. He parked the car behind his office and made his way back towards the front entrance. He had barely knocked when Vincenzo beckoned him inside.

Toni started when he saw Vincenzo holding a gun up to the blindfolded Gloria's head. He smiled at Toni as he fiddled with the trigger. "Cipriani! What would you do if _right now_ I popped a bullet in this bitch's skull?"

"You asshole, leave her alone!" Toni took a step forward.

"No, wait. I'm just messing with your mind… Trying to find your kryptonite… You're not all-powerful Toni Cipriani…" Vincenzo stuck his nose in Gloria's hair. "If I were to kill this girl, I wouldn't be affected in the least bit… But you… What do you have to say about this?"

"I think you're being stupid! The least you could do is give her a fucking chance at life. Where the hell do you get the balls to kill a girl that young?" Toni was trying not to look too desperate.

"So, other than it being an emotionally taxing ordeal… You couldn't give a fuck?"

Toni stared at Gloria, who was now whimpering. "… No."

Vincenzo smiled. He squeezed the trigger… Tighter… Tighter… Tighter…

_Click._ No bullet came. No blood.

"Bam!" He shouted, laughing hysterically. He threw the girl to the ground and sat back at the desk. "So Toni. Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah, you prick. I got the stuff." Toni looked at the girl and took a step towards her.

"Watch your language, Cipriani. Your mouth is writing a check your ass can't cash." Vincenzo flicked his eyes to the crying figure on the ground. "And do me a favor. Take that bitch with you. She's no use to me anymore. I've had my fun."

In reality, Toni was relieved. Relieved that she didn't have to spend another minute with this bastard. But he said, "Now I gotta baby-sit? I'd rather kiss your ass…" He grabbed the girl gently by the arm to pick her up and added, "Watch, Vincenzo, they're gonna get you in the shower one day. Don't drop the damn soap."

"Until then, amigo. Sayonara!" Vincenzo waved and turned to face the wall.

"You ignorant no-good son-of-a-bitch motherfucking pompous asshole! I'll see you in hell, Vincenzo!" Gloria shouted just as she stepped over the threshold.

_Good girl,_ Toni thought as he removed her blindfold.


End file.
